


Just You And Me

by yuka-has-your-cookies (thatmexicanhippie)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Old work, also i apologize for horrible typos, i promise better ones on the way, one of my first terrible amecan scribbles, ooc canada, repost from ff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmexicanhippie/pseuds/yuka-has-your-cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Valentines Day and Matthew can't help feel a bit bitter since he finds it hard to approach his own dream Valentine. America, however, seems to handle things much more smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You And Me

_Valentines Day. Single Awareness Day. Forever Alone Day._

Matthew didn't care anymore, he was tired of Valentines Day.

After trying for many years to become at least noticed and many failures, he had finally thought he had become recognized by at least a few people. It was sad to think of last year's attempts, the success, and now this year failure. Why failure?

The Canadian's eyes gazed upwards after being seated at the table for about an hour. His violet eyes scanned the room, watching everyone exchange Valentine gifts. Everyone shared laughs, a few couple kissed, but none of them approached him. Sure, they glanced over, but they probably didn't "notice" him exactly for they turned away and continued to participate in the traditional event of sharing flowers, chocolates, and heart-shaped boxes.

He shook his head a little and stood up, hoping at least someone would notice, growing desperate, actually. When all he received were glances, he huffed softly and made his way to the nearest window, making sure his back was turned to everyone in the room.

He couldn't believe this treatment. Yeah, maybe he was informed at the last minute that there would be an exchange today, but that still didn't mean he hadn't sent them gifts earlier that day. Were they really all just ignoring him out of pure cruelty? Couldn't they bother someone else?

That didn't seem so.

Matthew folded his arms as he looked outside the building, out at the streets below. He tried making it look like he was actually bothered, not holding himself since it seem no one would direct a word at all to him.

 _Those hosers_ , the Canadian thought bitterly.

He shook his head a little after thinking that, arguing to himself that someone had indeed directed attention to him and he was standing in the very room he was in at the moment. He found the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly at he remembered this morning.

~o~

_"Oi, Canada!"a loud booming voice could be heard from the entrance of Matthew's hotel room along with the closing of the door._

_Matthew just so happened to be organizing his papers for the meeting that day, but the other's sudden appearanc_ e  _impeded that completely. At the sudden and unexpected entry, the Canadian squeaked and dropped his papers._

_"F-fuck!" immediately, as his sudden adrenaline spike started to lower, he breathes in patiently and drops on his knees to pick the papers up, "Damnit Alfred! You know there's such a thing as knocking!"_

_"Oh," was all the American said as he watched the other pick up his papers, "Sorry."_

_The Canadian blonde sighed as he reached over for a couple of other papers, muttering something about starting all over but trying to organize them at the meeting room._

_Alfred in turn, stayed silent, looking around the room for a bit at Matthew's muttering. He sighs silently and in finally crouches down to help pick up a couple of papers in his hands. He poked Matthew's shoulder with the papers, soon succeeding in gaining his attention._

_"...Thanks," Matthew murmurs as he takes those papers along with his own. He stands up holding the papers in his arms and looking around as America sits on the nightstand, palms facing forward as he watches the Canadian._

_Matthew blushes and looks away immediately, realizing the other was staring at him, "A-Alfred, what do you want?" he asks as he shuffles through the papers to make sure he wasn't missing any._

_"Oh well," he says swinging his feet a little, "I was just wondering if you remembered what today was~"_

_"Crap. Crap. CRAP!" Matthew exclaims before setting the papers down on his bed and searches under the floor, "I'm sorry Alfred but I lost a paper! The one with the graph and I can't find it."_

_Matthew stands up, disregarding Alfred as the American opens the drawer of the nightstand._

_"Matt, calm down," the American says in an indifferent tone, "Forget it, the-"_

_"How can I calm down?!" the Canadian exclaims, now reaching under the bed to see if he felt the paper there, "You try loosing part of your reports!" he said this and after a moment turned to face Alfred._

_He calmed down a little when he saw the American sitting on the nightstand again, staring at him again with what appeared like a red sharpie hanging from his closed lips. He played with it, making it tilt up and down as a wide grin formed on his face._

_"Gee, thanks Al, you're of such great help," Matthew muttered sarcastically he tried to look away, now anxious for a completely different reason._

_It is silent for a moment, but soon enough America disrupts it with his usual obnoxious laughter; the sharpie having fallen to the floor by now._

_"I don't see what's so funny," Matthew says looking away._

_"Dude, chill!" Alfred says, reaching for his brother's wrist. He pulls him backwards, causing Matthew to stumble at first, but to later oblige and walk backwards towards his brother, "Do you even realize what day it is today?"_

_Matthew sighs and rolls his eyes, "Yes, it is February 14. Valentines Day, Alfred. What does this have to do with anything?"_

_"Exactly!" the American beamed happily, "I came here to tell you the meeting is postponed until next week because of that! We're only going over to exchange gifts and stuff."_

_Everything immediately felt as if a huge load had been lifted from the Canadian's shoulder. He could finally breathe again, "...R-really?"_

_"Uh-huh~" Alfred chimed, releasing his hold on Matthew's wrist._

_Matthew smiled slowly, and sighed deeply in relief, "That's great..." he thought for a moment before turning around to face Alfred, "But I already sent everyone gifts and um..." he stops short at noticing America was looking straight at him again._

_"Matt, chill dude!" He said with a wink, "The hero's got ya covered! You don't have to go to the meeting if you don't want to!"_

_"Oh but Alfred, I still have to go! I mean my friends and-"_

_Alfred cuts Matthew off, by taking his wrist and pulling him closer to place his finger on the Canadian's lips, "Sh!" he chuckled in amusement before resuming, "I thought you would say that."_

_Matthew's face becomes extremely red at their sudden proximity. He closes his eyes out of instinct as Alfred removes his finger._

_"Mattie," America says poking the other's cheek._

_Matthew opens his eyes and blinks a couple times, to find Alfred smiling at him, "Y-yes...America?"_

_The American looks up at the Canadian with a confident grin, his expression unreadable but still cheerful, "So I was wondering since there's no meeting and all, maybe we should kick it afterwards~"_

_Matthew tilts his head to the side a little, "...Huh? ...A-Alfred are you...?"_

_Matthew's face reddens at what Alfred may be implying._

_"Huh? Oh no Matthew! I'm going out with my boss and his family today, so I just wanted to know if you'd want to come with me! It'll be just you, me, and my boss's family," he laughs a bit at Matthew's red face, "Unless you have other plans~"_

_"Oh.." Matthew says feeling a little stupid for thinking that to begin with. "Um, sure Alfred," he said slowly, looking down a little in disappointment. It was sad that he had made no plans with anyone at all. How lame._

_"Ha~ Looser! You got nothing, huh?" Alfred teases._

_"Th-that's not true!" Matthew defends immediately, "France sent me a bouquet!"_

_America rolls his eyes, "Big surprise, he does that every year!"_

_The Canadian whimpers and turns his back on the American. He folds his arms and huffs once. His face reddens a little at the sudden silence. He felt a little bad for not having the courage... but no! It wasn't like that, it couldn't be._

_Matthew's solitary thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Alfred's rough hand, patting the violet-eyed blonde on the back, hard, "Cheer up Mattie~ Your valentine will come one day!"_

_Matthew coughed at the sudden impact and weakly attempted to push Alfred's heavy hand off his back, "A-Alfred!" he coughed, "Stop! I get it!"_

_America merely grins and stops, holding his hands up slightly as if in surrender, "Okay, okay, I stopped."_

_Matthew still didn't look over to his northern neighbor, but merely looked at the ground, "Thanks..." he said for no reason._

_Alfred watched the other in silence, biting his lip slightly but soon smiled, "Don't keep me waiting," he said with a tone softer than usual._

_At this Matthew looked up and turns his head to the now-leaving American, "Alfred...?"_

_The American looks over his shoulder to face Matthew with an ever radiant smile, "Matthew?"_

_The Canadian sighs silently and folds his arms, facing the other before entering another moment of silence, "..."_

_"..."_

_"...I'll be there in a moment," Matthew said quietly, "I need to change into something more comfortable."_

_"Nah, you can come change later! You look good the way you are~" Alfred said flashing a thumbs up and a wink, he reaches for the door handle but stops as Matthew flusters._

_"Alright b-but. Alfred! I-I um..." he averts his eyes a little, "And um, Happy Valentines Day..."_

_At this Alfred smiles warmly for a moment, looking at the other with a soft gaze, "...Happy Valentines Day Mattie," with that said there is another brief moment of silence as Matthew nods and smiles a little. Soon, Alfred opens the door and walks out, "See ya~"_

_"See ya," Matthew says as the door shut again. He blinks at the sound of the door as his mind starts to drift. He stares at the door, noticing how much colder the room had become. He sighs deeply, with a very bittersweet emotion._

_Sooner or later, Matthew shakes his head, his thoughts resurfacing as he walked to the door. He was determined to not keep Alfred waiting._

~o~

It took a moment for Matthew to slip back to reality after that flashback. It seemed so vivid as if it just happened a second ago, not an hour and a half ago.

He sighed quietly, looking out at some people past the glass of the window. He averted his eyes immediately, not wanting it right now.

It wasn't long until America's loud laughter caused him to look back. He studied the scene, not wanting to count how many gifts he had stacked on the table, not to mention the attention. His friends couldn't help but join him, sharing some joke that only they understood. His enemies, however, couldn't help but glare at his laughter but still keep it civil.

Matthew was surprised that despite the amount of people who disliked his brother, he he still managed to get the most gifts. Probably the advantage to being the big US. The world's last superpower. A big jerk at times, but "the hero".

Matthew became curious, watching as England personally hands the American his annual gift of chocolates as he does every Valentines Day. America hugs the Englishman immediately; an expected reaction. Matthew chuckled once, amused at how predictable the other was. It wasn't until he started hearing the conversation between the Englishman and America that his face paled.

"Look here git," Arthur says, his face slightly red as he faces the American, trying to get his attention.

Alfred turns around to face the other after squeezing Kiku half to death for his gift,"Hm? What's up Artie?"

In a moment, Matthew is never more attentive. He takes a step towards them, trying to make his presence known but at the same time wanting to keep his distance. No one makes any sign of noticing the Canadian still.

"Don't you feel special or anything for this, you got it? So pay attention!" Arthur says folding his arms and averting his eyes.

"Dude," Alfred says, paying full attention to the Englishman,"Spit it out already!"

"Shut it," Arthur warns before turning his eyes to face the American,"I was just wondering... Since today we get out early, I wanted to know if you'd be interested in going out with me for the day..."

Matthew's eyes widen, waiting anxiously for Alfred's response for some very strange reason. He stood frozen, really not wanting to be invisible especially as Arthur auto corrected immediately.

"I didn't mean like a date or anything! Don't be thinking any strange ideas of that nature!" he said looking away.

Alfred looked down at the Englishman blankly, but soon a wide smile forms on his face,"Sounds cool dude," he said with a radiant grin,"Though I'm going out with my boss's family for the day."

"That's perfectly fine! I don't mind tagging along," the Englishman said a bit too quickly, "That is though if it is fine by you..!"

This was it, Matthew couldn't stand this treatment anymore. He couldn't help but feel betrayed, cheated, lied to.

"You jerk," Matthew muttered under his breath as the American laughed. His face heated up and fists clenched.

_"It'll be just you, me, and my boss's family"_

Yeah, screw that. Matthew opened his mouth and took a step towards them, wanting to protest but not having the will to do so. A solitary tear fell down his face as Arthur told the American to shut up.

"Actually..." the American started, but Matthew shook his head, not wanting to hear more. He hung his head a little, about to walk away, but surprised as he runs into someone in the attempt... a couple people actually.

"Matvey~"

"Hey kid, I saw you crying!"

"Matt! that's you? I thought you were that  _cabron! Perdoname."_

Immediately, a couple people started to crowd the Canadian was surrounded by a couple other nations all speaking to him.

"G-guys. Um, hi!" the Canadian fakes a smile,"I'm fine Gilbert, and It's fine Cu-"

"ISN'T THAT RIGHT, MATTHEW?"

In a moment, Alfred appears behind the Canadian with that ever radiant smile on his face.

Canada squeaks, not expecting this, now very confused,"Alfred!-"

"Actually, we should be going now that I think about it," Alfred interrupts the stammering Canadian, not even looking at the others as he draped an arm around Matthew's shoulder.

"Going?" Matthew asks questioningly, "America but-"

"Come on Mattie, we'll be late," he says laughing softly and leading the other towards the door.

"Late to what Alfred if you-" Matthew said raising his voice.

"Oh by the way, boss cancelled the outing," Alfred said with a sly grin, "Looks like it's just you and me for now~"

"W-wait! Wha-?" Matthew looks around, confused, catching a glimpse of Arthur, standing red-faced, arms folded, and glaring straight at both. Without second thought, Matthew turns his head around and in turn leads Alfred out to try and escape the room with him.

The American chuckles, and smirks as his arms lowers to remove and drop a piece of paper taped to Matthew's back reading in red ink on the back of some graphs:

**Don't even try asking. America's Valentine**


End file.
